A major challenge facing the rehabilitation field is to understand the relationship(s) between physical impairments, functional limitations and disabilities. Functional movement analysis is a key to unlocking these secrets. C-Motion's Visual3D clinical movement analysis software incorporates three-dimensional kinematics and inverse dynamics analyses and supplements these techniques through extensive data reporting and visualization tools. Visual3D meets all of the traditional needs of patient care professionals who require a low-cost, easy-to-use, versatile software package that is capable of analyzing a wide range of functional movement tasks. The objective of this SBIR project is to implement Induced Acceleration analysis and the related Power Flow analysis as a component of C-Motion's Visual3D software to make this new analysis available as a clinical research tool. We are not aware of a commercial vendor of clinical movement analysis software that has the capability of performing an Induced Acceleration and Power Flow analysis. The impact of expanding the Visual3D software to include these techniques will lie in providing innovations in the analysis of movement disorders, maximizing the efficiency of sophisticated analysis techniques and consistency in data interpretation between different clinics and research institutions. In Phase I we will develop a motion capture-based, Induced Acceleration and Power Flow analysis based on the net joint moments calculated in the Visual3D software.